


What a Piece of Shit

by emilycarneRT



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycarneRT/pseuds/emilycarneRT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I accidentally kicked a rock too hard and it broke that window and you saw it happen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Piece of Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar/ spelling mistakes. I have no editor. This is my first work on AO3, so any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Gavin slowly walked towards his next class on campus. He kicked a rock with a sigh and dragged his backpack higher onto his shoulders, then let his arms dangle limply at his sides. Gavin continued to play football with the rock--suddenly missing England and the familiar sport.

In a bout of sadness, Gavin sent a harder kick than necessary to the rock, and the rock sailed through the air. He looked around for the chunk, and his eyes widened in horror as a shattering filled the silence.

The rock had absolutely wrecked one of the art center windows. Multiple students gathered around the nonexistent window, and Gavin rushed to escape from their view. As soon as he's out of sight, he relaxes against a tree--hoping to steady his breathing. Even with his heart pounding and stuttered breath, Gavin puts himself on high alert, and just listens.

A hearty chuckle fills his ears, and Gavin quickly whips around. A brunette no taller than himself is bent over--resting his hands on his knees. He chuckles until he can't hold in a laugh, and the noise echoes throughout the area. He has a nice laugh, Gavin thought passingly. If he wasn't so scared, Gavin may have even enjoyed the interaction.

The guy is still laughing and clutching his stomach--and are those tears? The brunette has literally laughed until he cries, while Gavin stands there miserable because of a little window. Okay, a big window, but what matters in the grand scheme of things?

"Man, that was so fucking funny. Like, and you just ran away--what a piece of shit," the brunette manages before falling into the university's grass and rolling around as he laughs. Gavin finally huffs and crosses his arms, annoyed.

"You gonna tell someone about it?" Gavin questions, feeling absolutely dreadful. Gavin's voice seems to egg the other on, and he's laughing seemingly harder than before. Slowly, the brunette gets up--still all smiles. The man then shakes his head telling Gavin that, no, he wasn't going to tell.

"That's the funniest thing I've seen in months, you think I'm gonna fucking snitch?" The boy says, playfully, smirking at Gavin's pitiful position. Gavin finally finds himself smiling and takes the time to actually look at the stranger. His chocolate brown eyes are crinkled in happiness, and his brown curls try frantically to escape from his beanie's hold. And, fuck, if his tattoos aren't hot and totally nerdy. Now, Gavin is practically melting under his gaze.

"I guess it was kind of funny," Gavin said, laughing a little.

"Fuck yeah, it was," the man responded before laughing hard again. Gavin can't help it anymore. Now that the initial nervousness of breaking university property and getting caught was gone, Gavin could lose himself squeaking.

Gavin's backpack slid off his shoulders then landed with a soft thud on the sidewalk, before he fell into the UNI's soft grass and cried in laughter with the attractive stranger. They tried to regain their composure many times before they gave up and crumpled into a heap of limbs and laughter together.

"You just fuckin--I can't," the brunette started before laughing again. Gavin realized, albeit a little late, that he was missing his next class, but that thought drowned out with his and the stranger's laughter.  
After a few more minutes of painful laughter and streaming tears, the two had settled down and lay quietly in the grass together. The brunette turned towards Gavin and lay on his side, and Gavin forgot how to breathe. The stranger (God, here Gavin was ogling him, and he didn't even know his name) held his forgotten beanie in his hands and the sun glimmered around him-- making him glow. The sun swirled around chestnut curls and lightened brown eyes, and Gavin was a goner.

"I'm Michael," he said. Gavin was smiling, despite himself. Michael's voice was gruff and soothing, but more importantly, he had a name.

"Gavin," he replied. Then if Michael was beautiful before, he was stunning when he smiled. The light danced in his eyes, and Gavin could have sworn people this attractive didn't exist.

Michael stood and offered his arms to Gavin. Gavin chuckled and gripped Michael's forearms as he yanked him up. Apparently Michael wasn't expecting Gavin to be so light because they both went stumbling back with Gavin tight in Michael's embrace. And Gavin thinks he's going straight to hell for what he thinks when Michael's biceps squeeze him a little harder than necessary.

All too soon, Gavin is released from Michael's hold. "Nice to meet you, Gav," Michael says smoothly, smirking. Gods above, what did he do to deserve this, Gavin thinks.

"N-nice to meet you too, Michael," Gavin says, stuttering and blushing.


End file.
